The present invention relates in general to cigar and cigarette extinguishers, and, more particularly, to such devices which are easily and effectively cleaned and manufactured.
There are many devices presently available in which cigars and cigarettes are extinguished and discarded. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,764,862, 3,782,394, 3,431,916, 2,586,466, and 2,406,685, as well as others.
However, none of these devices are easily cleaned or manufactured. Often, special picks and brushes must be used to remove broken or very short butts. Furthermore, complete cleaning of all surfaces of such devices cannot be easily effected, thereby causing such devices to be foul smelling, and perhaps even rendering these devices useless after a period of use.
Furthermore, these devices are not easily and inexpensively manufacturable, thereby raising the cost thereof to the consumer.
Accordingly, there is need for a device which can be easily, yet thoroughly, cleaned, and one which can be manufactured in an inexpensive manner.